


Zurück auf Null

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [56]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Amnesia, Boerne Is Comforting, Canon Backstory, Cooking, Domestic, Early Mornings, Episode Related, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Realization, Sharing a Bed, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurt, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal muß man vergessen, um sich zu erinnern. Und neu anfangen.</p><p>  <i>Er blinzelte, bis das verschwommene Bild schärfer wurde und der dunkle Fleck neben seinem Bett die Konturen eines Menschen annahm. Eines Mannes, um genau zu sein. Mittleres Alter, mittlere Größe, mittleres Gewicht. Ein Mann, der ganz vertieft auf sein Handy starrte. So ein Angeberding, eins von diesen flachen, wie hießen die nochmal?</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/71383.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zurück auf Null

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Joker (345. Neu und/oder 418. Erinnerung )  
>  **Timeline:** Spielt nach "Ruhe Sanft", aber ohne größeren Bezug  
>  **A/N 1:** Das Thema hätte vielleicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient, als ich es unter Bingo-Bedingungen geschafft habe. Aber ich bin bei weitem nicht so unzufrieden damit wie mit "Gegenbesuch" (Teil 2 zu Familie).  
>  **A/N 2:** Noch ein Slash-Klischee, das diesem Fandom ganz dringend gefehlt hat ;)

***

Eigentlich wollte er nur schlafen. Einfach weiterschlafen. Aber irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf schrillte eine Alarmglocke, die beharrlich behauptete, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was - vielleicht war es dieser merkwürdige Geruch. Fremd. Nach Desinfektionsmittel und Linoleum und auf jeden Fall fremd. Er blinzelte zaghaft und stellte fest, daß es ihm erstaunlich schwer fiel, die Augen zu öffnen. Außerdem war es viel zu hell, so daß er die Augen hastig wieder schloß und erst nach einigen Sekunden einen zweiten Anlauf wagte. Sonne. Und weißes Bettzeug. Er konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, weißes Bettzeug zu haben. Er blinzelte, bis das verschwommene Bild schärfer wurde und der dunkle Fleck neben seinem Bett die Konturen eines Menschen annahm. Eines Mannes, um genau zu sein. Mittleres Alter, mittlere Größe, mittleres Gewicht. Ein Mann, der ganz vertieft auf sein Handy starrte. So ein Angeberding, eins von diesen flachen, wie hießen die nochmal?

Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, und im gleichen Moment blickte der Fremde auf.

"Na endlich. Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit."

Er mußte sich räuspern, bevor er ein Wort herausbrachte, und stellte die Frage, die ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam. "Wer sind Sie?"

Der Mann zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Sehr witzig, Thiel. Wirklich originell. Wir haben uns hier alle Sorgen gemacht, aber wenn Sie schon wieder -"

"Ich kenne Sie nicht." Er spürte, wie Panik in ihm aufstieg, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er auch sonst nichts wußte. Nicht wer dieser Mann war, der ihn zu kennen schien. Nicht wo er war und warum. Nicht einmal wer er selbst war. Da war nichts, gar nichts, nur das Bedürfnis, zu flüchten und sich irgendwo an einem sicheren Ort zu verkriechen, bis er sich wieder erinnerte, bis ihm wieder einfiel ...

"Ganz ruhig ..." Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes hatte sich geändert, war ernst geworden, besorgt. Eine Hand an seiner Schulter hielt ihn fest, hielt ihn im Bett, und er merkte, daß ihm die Kraft fehlte sich zu wehren. "Sie haben einen Schlag auf den Kopf erhalten", unterbrach die Stimme des anderen die Gedankenfetzen, die sich in seinem Kopf immer mehr verwirrten. "Vielleicht eine vorübergehende Amnesie. Ein Gedächtnisverlust, meine ich. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen."

"Aber ..."

"In den meisten Fällen gibt sich das nach kurzer Zeit wieder." Der andere klang so sicher, daß sich seine Panik etwas legte. Er fühlte sich benommen und schwach und ließ es zu, daß er wieder ganz zugedeckt wurde. "Sie sind noch nicht in der Verfassung um aufzustehen. Nichts Ernstes, keine Angst. Ich rufe jetzt Ihre behandelnde Ärztin, und dann haben wir Sie ruckzuck wieder auf dem Damm."

***

In den nächsten Tagen erfuhr er eine Neuigkeit nach der anderen. Seinen Namen. Seinen Beruf. Daß der Mann an seinem Bett Boerne hieß und er ihn siezte, aber den Nachnamen wie einen Vornamen verwendete. Wie es hatte passieren können, daß ihn eine Dachlatte am Kopf erwischt hatte. Boerne hatte sich in diesem Punkt sehr nebulös ausgedrückt, aber die junge Frau, die ihn am nächsten Tag besucht hatte, hatte die Sache aufgeklärt.

"Der Professor hat den Fehler gemacht, diesen Kerl zu reizen - und als der dann auf ihn los ist, sind Sie dazwischen und einer der Kumpels von Motorrad-Ede hat Ihnen die Dachlatte über den -"

"Jetzt belästigen Sie ihn doch nicht mit solchen Details, Nadeshda", war Boerne dazwischen gefahren. "Außerdem ist das doch nun auch egal."

Die junge Frau war seine Mitarbeiterin. Außer ihr waren noch zwei Frauen vorbeigekommen, eine Kollegin von Boerne und seine eigene Vorgesetzte.

Er hatte viel gelernt in den letzten Tagen, aber nichts davon schien einen Bezug zu ihm zu haben. Nicht einmal sein Name. Er erinnerte sich an viele Dinge, wußte, wie die letzten Landtagswahlen in NRW ausgegangen waren oder welche Rechte ein Polizist bei einer Vernehmung hatte. Aber nicht, ob er lieber Schokoladen- oder Erdbeereis mochte.

"Schokolade", hatte Boerne gesagt. Und: "Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich."

Alle Erinnerungen, die einen Bezug zu seiner persönlichen Geschichte hatten, waren im Augenblick nicht abrufbar, hatte Boerne ihm erklärt. Allgemeines Faktenwissen wurde im Gehirn offenbar anders gespeichert, deshalb war das noch da.

"Das wird wieder kommen, nach und nach", hatte Boerne gesagt. Und: "Morgen nehme ich Sie mit nach Hause."

Er wußte nicht, ob das eine gute Nachricht war. Im Krankenhaus kannte er inzwischen einige Leute; die Ärztin, die für ihn zuständig war, die Pfleger und Schwestern. Sein Zimmer. Den kleinen Park, in den er seine ersten Ausflüge unternommen hatten, als er dafür wieder fit genug gewesen war. Aber Boerne schien der Meinung zu sein, daß er sich freuen würde, nach Hause zu kommen, also versuchte er, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

***

"Wir sind gleich da", informierte Boerne ihn, nachdem er einige Minuten schweigend gefahren war. "Kommt Ihnen etwas bekannt vor?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Auch als Boerne vor einem Haus stoppte, konnte er nicht sagen, daß ihm dieses Gebäude in irgendeiner Weise anders vorkam als all die anderen Wohnhäuser, an denen sie vorbeigefahren waren.

"Hier wohnen wir", sagte Boerne fröhlich und stieg aus, um seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum zu nehmen. Er starrte das Gebäude an und versuchte, irgendeine Erinnerung hervorzuzwingen. Und fragte sich, was das eigentlich heißen sollte: _Hier wohnen wir._ Sie waren doch Kollegen, sie würden doch wohl kaum zusammenwohnen?

"Thiel!"

"Ja?"

"Wollen Sie nicht langsam aussteigen? Es ist kalt."

"Entschuldigung." Er quälte sich aus dem Beifahrersitz und folgte Boerne, der munter vor sich hin plapperte. Dem meisten konnte er nicht folgen, ihn beschäftigte immer noch die Frage, wieso Boerne so selbstverständlich vor ihm her ging und wieso sie zusammenwohnten, sich aber siezten. Normal war das nicht, da war er sich sicher. Er war so abgelenkt, daß er nur hinter dem anderen her lief und gar nicht beachtete, daß sie inzwischen seine ... ihre? ... Wohnung erreicht hatten. Erst als Boerne sich räusperte, sah er auf und schaute sich in den Räumen um, die sie eben betreten hatten. Sehr groß war die Wohnung nicht. Und auch nicht sehr ordentlich. Boerne sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. Nichts hier rief irgendeine Erinnerung wach.

Boerne seufzte. "Ich stelle Ihre Sachen mal in Ihr Zimmer."

 _Ihr Zimmer._ Immerhin. Und es gab kein weiteres Schlafzimmer. Also wohnten sie nicht zusammen. Vielleicht wohnte Boerne einfach nur im selben Haus und hatte das nicht erwähnt. Von allen, mit denen er zu tun gehabt hatte, seit er zu sich gekommen war, behielt Berne zwar am ehesten im Blick, daß er sich an nichts erinnerte, aber ab und zu setzte auch er automatisch voraus, daß er etwas wußte. Trotzdem war es mit ihm bei weitem nicht so schwierig wie mit seinen anderen Besuchern, bei denen er jedesmal ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt hatte, weil er sich nicht an sie und die Dinge, die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, erinnerte. Vielleicht war er deswegen am liebsten mit Boerne zusammen. Bei Boerne hatte er kein schlechtes Gewissen; Boerne wußte, daß es nicht seine Schuld war, daß er sich nicht erinnerte.

Auch das Schlafzimmer war eher unordentlich und das Bett ein Einzelbett. Ein breites Einzelbett, aber doch ein Einzelbett. Boerne hatte ja auch nicht erwähnt, daß es da noch jemanden gab. Thiel runzelte die Stirn, als ihm das Muster des Bettzeugs ins Auge fiel. Das hatte er in der Wohnung schon mehrfach gesehen ... war das irgendein Sportverein? Er fragte Boerne, der ihn entgeistert anstarrte.

"Das sind die Vereinsfarben des FC St. Pauli."

"Das ist ein Fußballverein, oder?" Er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er richtig lag.

"Wenn Sie sich an den FC St. Pauli nicht mehr erinnern, ist es wirklich ernst", seufzte Boerne. "Dann brauchen wir wohl gar nicht erst zu versuchen, ob Sie Ihren Vater erkennen."

"Sehr witzig", sagte Thiel. Boerne hatte ihm schon am ersten Tag erzählt, daß seine Mutter tot war, sein Vater aber noch lebte. Und daß er wegen seines Vaters nach Münster gekommen war. Dieser Vater war nun aber leider kurz vor seinem ... Unfall nach Indien gereist und anscheinend nicht zu erreichen. Er wußte nicht, ob er darüber traurig sein sollte - einerseits hoffte er, daß er einen so nahen Verwandten vielleicht doch wiedererkennen würde, andererseits hatte er Angst davor, daß genau das nicht passieren würde.

"... und diesen Fußballverein auseinanderbringen könnte."

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich sagte, Sie sind Fußballfan", wiederholte Boerne geduldig. "Und ich würde behaupten, Ihre ganze Liebe gehört dem FC St. Pauli. Vielleicht sollte ich mal nachprüfen, ob der Verein demnächst irgendwo spielt. Vielleicht hilft ja ein Besuch eines Fußballspiels ... externe Reize wie Gerüche, Geräusche und so weiter können manchmal erstaunliche Wirkung zeigen."

"Mhm." Sonderlich begeistern konnte er sich nicht für die Idee, aber wenn Boerne dachte, daß es helfen könnte ... Er sah sich den Wimpel an der Wand an und fragte sich, was das über sein Leben aussagte, wenn ein Fußballverein für ihn das höchste der Gefühle war.

Thiel ließ den Blick weiter durchs Zimmer schweifen und blieb an dem gerahmten Foto auf seinem Nachttisch hängen. Ein Kind. Ein blonder Junge. Boerne hatte davon nichts erzählt, aber es war nicht schwer darauf zu kommen, wer das sein mußte. Der Junge sah ihm ähnlich, und das Bild eines Neffen hätte er wohl kaum an seinem Bett stehen.

"Ist das mein Sohn?"

"Erinnern Sie sich an ihn?" fragte Boerne hoffnungsvoll, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. "Es muß mein Sohn sein, warum sollte das Bild sonst da stehen. Außerdem hat er dieselben Augen wie ich." Als er am ersten Tag endlich alleine gewesen war, nach endlosen Tests und Untersuchungen, und nachdem Boerne widerstrebend gegangen war, hatte er lange in den Spiegel in seinem Zimmer geschaut und versucht, etwas Bekanntes in dem Gesicht zu entdecken, das ihm entgegenblickte. Seitdem wußte er ziemlich genau, wie er aussah.

"Was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte er, als Boerne nicht von alleine weitererzählte. "Ist er tot?"

"Nein", sagte Boerne schnell. "Sie sind geschieden, schon seit einigen Jahren. Und Ihre Frau ist mit dem Jungen nach Neuseeland gezogen."

 _Neuseeland._ Das Wort klang weit und leer. Er sah das Bild an und versuchte, etwas zu fühlen, aber da war nichts.

"Bin ich deswegen traurig?"

"Ja", sagte Boerne.

***

"Boerne?"

"Hm?" Er hatte jetzt schon eine ganze Weile zugesehen, wie der andere in seiner Küche herumwerkelte. Die ganze Szene hatte etwas merkwürdig Vertrautes und Beruhigendes.

"Sind wir zusammen?"

"Was?" Boerne ließ das Messer fallen, mit dem er gerade Zwiebeln schnitt, griff hektisch danach und fluchte, als er sich an der Klinge verletzte. "Wie kommen Sie denn ..." Die Hand wurde unter Wasser gehalten. "Wie kommen Sie denn darauf? Können Sie mir mal ein Pflaster holen?"

Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Boerne war erschrocken, ja. Und vermutlich lag er falsch mit seiner Theorie. Aber Boerne war auch nervös. Viel zu nervös, als daß daran gar nichts sein sollte.

"Ich weiß nicht wo."

"Was?"

"Pflaster."

"Im Bad. Rechts im Spiegelschrank."

Er sah Boerne prüfend an, der inzwischen das Wasser wieder ausgedreht hatte und skeptisch seinen Daumen begutachtete. "Wieso wissen Sie das?"

"Weil ich Ihnen schon einmal ein Pflaster geholt habe", erklärte der andere, die Stimme jetzt wieder ganz ruhig. "Und wir sind Kollegen. Und Nachbarn."

"Aha."

***

Das Essen war eine entspannte Sache gewesen. Boerne hatte Fernsehen angemacht, eine Krimisendung, die er angeblich gerne sah und die auch tatsächlich unterhaltsam war. Offenbar hatte er Spaß daran, die Realität mit der Darstellung im Fernsehen zu vergleichen. Und es hatte den Anschein, daß das gleiche für Boerne galt und daß sie diese Sendung nicht zum ersten Mal zusammen sahen. Boerne schien zu spüren, daß er eine Pause brauchte von den vergeblichen Versuchen, sich zu erinnern, und setzte ihm lieber haarklein auseinander, was der Fernseh-Rechtsmediziner alles falsch machte.

Und dann kam der Moment, den er die ganze Zeit erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Boerne machte den Fernseher aus und sagte: "Ich gehe dann mal rüber zu mir. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder."

Er hatte die ganze Zeit gehofft, daß das nicht passieren würde, daß Boerne vielleicht von alleine auf die Idee kommen würde, hierzubleiben. Jetzt blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu fragen, wenn er nicht alleine bleiben wollte.

"Würden Sie ... würden Sie vielleicht hier schlafen?" Das war wahrscheinlich eine alberne Frage. Er erinnerte sich zwar an nichts, aber er wußte einfach, daß er normalerweise nicht ängstlich war. Aber jetzt ... hier, in dieser Wohnung, die seine eigene sein sollte, die ihm aber völlig fremd war, fühlte er sich unwohl. Überall sahen ihn anklagend Erinnerungen an, an die er sich nicht erinnerte. Nur Boerne war ihm inzwischen einigermaßen vertraut. Das Stirnrunzeln zum Beispiel, das sah er nicht zum ersten Mal. Und er wußte, daß es nicht echt war, daß Boerne übertrieb. "Also nein, Thiel, das hatten wir schon einmal, auch wenn Sie sich nicht mehr erinnern. Auf Ihrer Couch nächtige ich freiwillig kein zweites Mal."

"Sie können mit in meinem Bett schlafen. Das ist doch groß genug."

Der Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von kritisch zu neutral. " _Das_ fanden Sie damals eine völlig unmögliche Idee."

"Jetzt aber nicht." Er konnte sich wirklich Schlimmeres vorstellen. Zum Beispiel alleine zu bleiben. Er überlegte, ob es nötig sein würde zu bitten, aber dann seufzte Boerne. "Meinetwegen. Aber wenn Sie Ihr Gedächtnis wiederhaben, erinnern Sie sich daran, daß das Ihre Idee war."

***

In den nächsten Tagen änderte sich nicht viel. Er sah sich Fotoalben an und kramte in den Kisten, die nach Boernes Auskunft seit seinem Umzug unausgepackt in seiner Wohnung standen. Er stellte fest, daß es in seinem Leben nicht viel zu geben schien außer Arbeit und Fußball. Einmal besuchte er seinen Arbeitsplatz, was für ihn und seine Kollegen ein eher merkwürdiger Moment war. Boerne erreichte endlich seinen Vater in Indien und erzählte ihm, was passiert war. Er ging zu Nachuntersuchungen ins Krankenhaus und hörte sich an, daß er sich keine Sorgen machen müsse, daß die Erinnerung über kurz oder lang zurückkommen würde. Er verbrachte Stunden damit, Solitär am PC zu spielen, während Boerne arbeitete. Abends kochte er, was er zum Glück nicht verlernt hatte, und Boerne erzählte ihm, was es auf der Arbeit Neues gab und daß seine Vertretung absolut unfähig sei. Boerne blieb über Nacht, weil ihn die Vorstellung, nachts alleine in seiner Wohnung zu sein, nach wie vor ängstigte. Solange der andere neben ihm lag, schlief er durch - fest und traumlos.

"Habe ich früher geträumt?" hatte er Boerne gefragt, aber der hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. "Das weiß ich nun wirklich nicht."

Als er jedoch an diesem Morgen wachwurde, wußte er sofort, daß etwas anders war. Er drehte sich aufgeregt zur Seite, zu Boerne, der ihn verschlafen anblinzelte. "Stimmt was nicht?"

"Ich habe von Lukas geträumt!" Er war sich ganz sicher. Es war zwar nicht viel drumherum gewesen, aber er wußte plötzlich wieder, daß ihm Lukas fehlte. Daß er ihn so sehr vermißte, daß er manchmal mitten in der Nacht wachlag und sich vorstellte, daß sein Sohn im Zimmer nebenan schlief.

"Das ist ein gutes Zeichen." Boerne lächelte ihn an und strich eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht, nur um im gleichen Moment zurückzuzucken. "Entschuldigung."

"Wieso?"

"Sie mögen es nicht, wenn man Sie anfaßt", erklärte Boerne. Das kam ihm komisch vor, denn eigentlich hatte sich das gar nicht unangenehm angefühlt. Er streckte seine eigene Hand aus und berührte Boernes Gesicht, glatte Haut und raue, den Bartschatten eines Tages. Lippen, wärmer und weicher als der Rest, ein bißchen feucht und - Boernes Hand, die nach seiner griff und sie beiseite zog.

"Nicht."

"Wieso?"

"Wenn Sie sich wieder erinnern ... wenn Sie wieder Sie selbst sind, wird Ihnen das leid tun."

"Ich bin doch ich selbst."

Boerne hielt seine Hand fest und schüttelte den Kopf. Und ihm fiel plötzlich auf, daß Boerne nur von ihm geredet hatte. Nicht von sich selbst. Aber er traute sich nicht zu fragen, weil Boernes Gesicht mehr als deutlich _bis hierher und nicht weiter_ sagte. Und vielleicht hatte er ja recht, vielleicht war das der falsche Moment. In den letzten Tagen hatte Boerne erschreckend genau gewußt, was richtig und falsch war, was er brauchte und was zu viel für ihn war. Besser als er selbst.

"Können wir reden, wenn ich mich wieder erinnert habe?"

Boerne lächelte. "Das werden Sie nicht wollen."

"Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?"

"Ich weiß es eben."

***

Mehr Zeit verging, und die Erinnerung kam zurück. In Stückchen und Scheibchen. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Vater. Und warum er den Führerschein verloren hatte. Und an seinen Hochzeitstag. Aber nicht an Boerne.

An Susanne, und wie sie sich kennengelernt hatten. An sein erstes St. Pauli Spiel. Und an Frau Klemm. Aber nicht an Boerne.

Daran, daß er gerne Rad fuhr. An seine Mutter. Daß er keine Sardellen auf seiner Pizza mochte. An Nadeshda. Aber nicht an Boerne.

An Frau Haller. An seine Beförderung zum Hauptkommissar. Daran, daß er einmal auf einem Golfplatz angeschossen worden war. An Larissa. Aber nicht an Boerne.

So sehr er sich darüber freute, daß die Erinnerung zurückkam - daß der andere immer noch ein weißer Fleck in seiner Erinnerung war, beunruhigte ihn. Aber Boerne war guter Dinge. "Das ist ein langsamer Prozeß, Sie werden schon nach und nach alle Ihre Erinnerungen wiederfinden. Was meinen Sie, Pizza heute Abend?"

Von den verbliebenen Gedächtnislücken abgesehen, ging es ihm wieder gut. So langsam fühlte sich seine Krankschreibung wie ein langer Urlaub an, er bekam schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er noch nicht wieder arbeitete. Aber seine Ärztin hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt, bevor nicht alle wesentlichen Erinnerungslücken geschlossen waren, würde sie ihn nicht wieder arbeiten lassen. Und Frau Klemm hatte dasselbe erklärt. "Bevor wir nicht sicher sind, daß Sie sich an alles erinnern, was Sie gelernt haben, sind Sie keinesfalls diensttauglich."

"Und wenn nicht alles zurückkommt?"

"Papperlapapp", hatte die Staatsanwältin seine Bedenken beiseite gewischt. "Das kommt schon." Und weil sie anscheinend merkte, daß er sich wirklich Sorgen machte, hatte sie etwas sanfter ergänzt: "Im Zweifelsfall müssen Sie eben ein bißchen was nachlernen und die Diensttauglichkeit prüfen lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, das ist kein Problem."

Also fügte er sich in sein Schicksal, ging mit seinem Vater, der mittlerweile aus Indien zurück war, angeln, räumte seine Wohnung auf, kochte für Boerne und blätterte in den Ordnern aus seiner Ausbildungszeit, nur um sicher zu gehen.

Boerne hatte nur gegrinst, als er ihn dabei ertappt hatte. "Woran Sie sich aus Ihrer Ausbildung noch erinnern, sollten Sie lieber nicht als Gradmesser für Ihren Gedächtnisverlust nehmen."

"Scherzkeks", hatte er gebrummt und den Ordner hastig zugeklappt. Natürlich hatte er sich an kaum etwas erinnert, und natürlich hatte er sich deswegen den Kopf zerbrochen.

"Das haben Sie alles schon vor dem Schlag auf den Kopf vergessen, versuchen Sie mal nicht, Ihre Verletzung dafür als Entschuldigung anzuführen." Boerne klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Wollen wir essen gehen? So wie's aussieht, sind Sie heute ja wohl nicht zum Kochen gekommen."

"Gute Idee." In der Tat hatte er über dem Wühlen in alten Unterlagen die Zeit aus dem Blick verloren. Er stand auf und blinzelte, weil ihm etwas ins Auge geraten war. Ah, eine Wimper ... er pustete sie automatisch vom Finger und überlegte im gleichen Moment, was für eine Bedeutung das noch einmal hatte, als Boerne neben ihm "Oh, eine Wimper" sagte.

"Dabei darf man sich was wünschen. Haben Sie sich was gewünscht? Obwohl, sagen Sie das lieber nicht, sonst geht es nicht in Erfüllung." Boerne grinste ihn an und gab ihm einen leichten Schubs. "Obwohl ... mir können Sie's eigentlich ruhig verraten."

Für einen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl, gerade ein Déjà-vu zu erleben. Und dann sah er Boerne, mit Blut im Gesicht. Und erinnerte sich an den Lattenrost, und wie Boerne ihn rumkommandiert und ein Hemd holen geschickt hatte. An Boerne, der nachts um drei an seiner Tür klingelte, um ihm die Untersuchungsergebnisse zu geben, und der enttäuscht und ein bißchen verletzt gewirkt hatte, als er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte. Daran, wie Boerne seine eigene Tür geöffnet, ihn schuldbewußt angesehen und ungefragt erklärt hatte, daß die Frau nur bei ihm übernachtet hatte, nichts weiter. An eine Szene mit der Staatsanwältin, als er "Wir haben Wäsche zusammen gewaschen" gesagt und Boerne sich ein Lächeln verkniffen hatte. An eine ratternde, mörderische Maschine, und die Todesangst, die er gehabt hatte, bis Boerne leichtverletzt aus diesem Monstrum geklettert war. Und daran, wie die Angst sich in Wut verwandelt und er Boerne angeschrien hatte. An den Golfplatz, und seinen Arm, und an Boerne, der ihn verband und so viel redete, daß er darüber fast die Schmerzen vergaß. An Boerne, der fassungslos neben seinem toten Doktorvater niederkniete. Und an Boerne, der vor seiner Tür stand, um sich zu entschuldigen.

"Sie erinnern sich", sagte Boerne, und er nickte, weil zu viele Erinnerungen auf ihn einströmten und ihn am Reden hinderten.

"Schön." Das Lächeln wirkte ein wenig gezwungen. "Dann habe Sie ja jetzt langsam alle Erinnerungen wieder beisammen und können sich wieder diensttauglich schreiben lassen. 37 Tage - das ist recht lang für eine retrograde Amnesie, aber andererseits gibt es da keine festen Regeln. Das Gehirn macht, was das Gehirn will, sozusagen. Ich denke, Sie sollten einen Termin mit -"

"Boerne?" Es gab jetzt wirklich Wichtigeres als die Frage, wann und wie er wieder arbeiten konnte.

"Ja?"

"Wir müssen reden."

* Fin *


End file.
